Heart of a Narnian
by QueenOfBeasts
Summary: Lucy have never been happier... or has she? She had all she could ever want, and yet, there's something missing from her life. When she meets the young Calormene, Emeth, and gets to know him, she finds out what it is she's been searching for.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Many weeks had passed since Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, Jill, and all the others had come to live in New Narnia (though it was quite hard to tell, since time seemed to be nonexistent in this land). They all very much enjoyed living in Aslan's Country, and didn't feel a bit sad that they were, as was said in their old world, "dead".

* * *

They all found themselves with old friends. Peter and Edmund spent a great deal of time with their old friends, King Caspian the Tenth, and Reepicheep the mouse. Digory and Polly once again became very great friends with the winged horse, Fledge, who had helped them in their journey to find the special protection Narnia needed on her first day of life. Eustace and Jill caught up with Puddleglum, the Marsh-wiggle (who they both thought him a wet blanket, but loved him anyway). And Lucy, the first of the Pevensies to arrive in Narnia, gave almost all her time to her first Narnian friend, Tumnus the faun.

* * *

Despite how happy she was, Lucy felt something was missing. She didn't know what, she just knew it was _missing_. When she told Tumnus this, he just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Perhaps you are homesick, for England, you know. You _did_ grow up there, after all." She had pondered this, and replied to him, "I've spent far more time in Narnia than in England. After I left Narnia, I never really though of England as my home any longer." Tumnus had just sighed. When Lucy was upset, so was he.

* * *

That discussion had done nothing to fill the void that lie deep in her heart. She had everything anyone could ever wish for. A loving family, great friends, and a beautiful home. And then there was _Him_. Aslan was much more present than he had been in the old days, for living in his country was like living in his home; you saw him ever morning, afternoon, and night, and just the sight of him made Lucy's heart skip a beat. He was mostly in his lion form, but at times, he would be in that extraordinary, magnificent form that was far to beautiful to describe. When Lucy _did_ see him in this form, she came quite close to tears of joy, for just looking at him filled any person (or beast) with happiness. But, when she saw him in his lion form, she would run up to him and hug him and bury her face in his soft, golden mane. He didn't mind this at all, for Lucy was one of his favorite daughters. Sometimes, he would even tell her to climb upon his back and they would run all through the valleys and climb up the mountains, and swim across the rivers and lakes of Narnia. It was the most wonderful feeling for Lucy, and she would laugh with delight, and Aslan would chuckle his loud, rumbling, wild laugh. She thought it to be the most wonderful sound in all the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Feel free to punch me in the face. I wrote this chapter about a month ago, and forgot to put it up. Epic memory FAIL!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tirian strolled through the forests of Aslan's Mountain with Jewel, the noble unicorn. As he always had, he spent most of his spare time with him, and now that he no longer had the responsibilities of a king, that was quite a lot. They would go about, talking with the people and beasts, and just having a nice time. Sometimes, they would meet up with the Great Lion Himself. On these occasions, they would bow low before him, and praise him. Aslan always told the young man and the unicorn that it was not necessary for them to do so, but they always did anyway. It was how they showed him respect, for they knew no other way to do so.

* * *

They would also often meet Lucy, the young queen who had ruled along side her brothers and sister hundreds of years ago. Tirian thought Lucy to be a exceedingly lovely woman (for most everyone in Aslan's Country was about the same age, so even though Lucy had been somewhat younger than he, it didn't matter here). Whenever they stumbled into her path, or she into theirs', Tirian would become tongue-tied, and Jewel was forced to do much of the talking. When asked why he behaved in such a way, Tirian said he hadn't the slightest idea why. But, it was clear to him, and Jewel, that he had strong feelings for Lucy, and simply did not want to admit it.

* * *

One clear, sunny morning, the two companions were on their way to the home of Poggin the dwarf. Poggin had been the _only_ of the dwarves to join them in their fight to take Narnia back from the clutches of the Tisroc, the Calormeme king. Though they failed, it did not bother them too much, for old Narnia was no more, and they were now all quite happy in their new residence.

Just as they were about to cross the ford at Buruna, what should they see, but the Great Lion bounding towards them. On his back sat what looked to be a person, and as they got nearer, Tirian saw that it was Lucy. He started to sweat. Lucy _and_ Aslan? This was surely too much for him to handle. But he stayed put, not able to walk away from the majesty that was Aslan, and the beauty that was Lucy.

"Good morning, Sire!" Exclaimed Jewel, bowing before the Lion. "What brings you to Buruna?" Lucy climbed off His back, and walked over to the unicorn, and began to stroke his neck.

"Oh, just a morning ride is all!" She smiled, her brown eyes full of joy.

"Stand, unicorn. Do not bow before me, do as the Son of Adam demonstrates." Tirian had been so mesmerized by the young queen, he had forgotten his usual bow to the Lion. He only realized once Aslan had told Jewel to stand. He didn't know what he should do. His throat was dry, and he daren't move, for fear that this wonderful encounter was just a dream, and he would wake at any moment.

"Tirian, is there something the matter? You don't look well." Lucy asked him. Tirian finally got a grip on himself, and replied to her,

"Oh, yes! I'm fine! Never better! And you, my lady? How art thou?" He said quickly. He was amazed that he was even able to speak to her.

"I'm quite well, thank you!" She laughed. "It was nice to see you Tirian, you too Jewel! But I promised Mr. Tumnus that I'd go for a stroll with him, so we must be off!" Aslan nodded his great, shaggy head.

"Yes. I would not wish for anyone to break a promise." Tirian was quite disappointed by this, but didn't show it, need Lucy feel guilty.

"Of course! We wouldn't want to stop you from fulfilling a promise, would we, Jewel?" He asked the unicorn in mock joy.

"Yes, promises are meant to be kept, not broken."

"Wonderful!" Exclaimed Lucy. "I knew you two would understand! Goodbye!" At this, she climbed atop the Lion's back once more, and the two set off towards the Mountain.

"Yes…" Tirian whispered to himself. "Goodbye."


End file.
